Here for each other
by Gonstika
Summary: ADOPTED BY killa12779 - Sequal to "The Light of Heart" Konata returns home after her incident and tells her feelings for Kagami to her Father. will Sojiro be accepting or will something else possible happen? Pairings include: Konami and possible others.
1. Flashback

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN LUCKY STAR.

Hey guys. Thanks a bunch for the nice reviews you have given me of my first Fan Fic "The Light of Heart" it means a lot to me and has given me inspiration to write more stories for the future.

Here in this sequel I wish to present an entirely new situation to the Konata x Kagami fanbase. We always read stories where Konata's dad is accepting of Konata's love for Kagami and Kagami's fearing her family will reject her.

Here in this new fic, this wont be the case, its a twist I am using to enhance the plot. I remember reading a certain Fan Fic where Kagami confessed her love for Konata to her family and she was thrown out and ends up living with Konata after Sojiro asks the Hiragi family if she can stay with them. Thats where most of my inspiration came for this fic.

I cant remember the name of that fic but if someone does know it please do PM me the name.

Again, I'm sorry if some characters seem OOC.

Oh yeah, I'm also sorry if there isnt much dialogue, I have slight problems with going into detail when I write stories but I promise you that later chapters will have more dialogue. Without further ado though, we will begin the story.

LINE BREAK

Run. Get away. Never come back.

These, along with the many other thoughts, were the only things Konata Izumi was thinking about. How could this have happened? Why did this happen? Was she wrong about him? He was always so caring for her but once she had told him, she was just lucky he didn't go ape on her.

Konata pulled her hand to her cheek to still feel the stinging feeling of her recent injury she had sustained and had been inflicted on her, perhaps even the only injury he even gave her in her years she has been living and she really thought he would be ok with this, considering how she had known him all her life, but now she was sure, he isn't all he appears to be.

How had it come to this? To be on the street, pulling a large bag full of Anime and Manga merchandise along with her own computer she and her father spent years upgrading for her to enjoy to her heart's content.

FLASHBACK

*Click* *Squeak* *Bang* the door sounds as Konata walks inside, entering her domain of 18 years.

"Dad, I'm hoooome!" Konata yelled out as she took off her shoes and dropped her bag without a care, for she was all too happy to be even bothered with school after what had happened to her today. No, she wasnt thinking of her little incident which gave everyone a scare, no, she was thinking of her confession she had given to her love, Kagami. When she heard Kagami's acceptance and loving her back, Konata felt as if her heart had overdosed on all of the love that cupid could give.

"Aaah Konata, a little late home arnt you?" Sojiro came in, confused as to why his daughter was home at this hour. He knew she usually visited a few places before coming home and she even had that job at that Cosplay Cafe, but she never came home this late. "You know, I was worried sick that something happened to you"

Konata chuckled "Well Dad, a few things did happen to me today" This sparked her father's attention.

"Well for one, the reason why I'm home so late is that I was at the hospital and I was really sick" Konata explained before her father pulled her into a bone-crushing bear hug.

"Konata! You didnt tell me you were sick in the hospital, why didnt you call me!" Sojiro cried with his tone as the type of a worried parent for their child's safety.

"Well I was unconscious, very weak..." Konata paused, unsure how her Father woudl react to tell him how long she had to live at that moment. "And at the time I only did have 3 Hours to live" Konata know what she was in for but it was best that she didnt hold anything back.

Oh how right she was as she felt as if the life was being squeezed right out of her, it reminded her of so many Anime and Manga references she really didnt fell much of the pain.

"Konata! You...why...are you alright!" as Sojiro tried to bring the words out as he was crying profusely, the only other time he ever felt this was was back when his one love and Konata's mother had died of an illness only a short time after Konata was born. The pain was all the same to Sojiro.

"Oh Dad, I'm perfectly fine! And...could you stop trying to...crush me" Konata came to her senses as she now felt the the slight discomfort that she was recieving in probaby the biggest hug she was ever receiving in her life.

"R..Right! Sorry dear, hehe" Sojiro replied as he slowly taking in what his daughter had only said moments ago about her situation at the hospital. He still had a few tears in his eyes but he was happy as he was, knowing his precious daughter was out of harms way.

"Dad..." Konata trailed off, thinking how would she reveal her little big secret to her father, knowing him, he probably would be accepting of her love for Kagami but she was still hesitant to tell him. "there's something I need to tell you" Konata finally said.

"Mmm dear, what is it?" Her father replied as he went back to the Kotatsu and back to his laptop to finish up on this new novel he was writing.

"Dad...Iv'e fallen in love with someone" Konata said as she sat herself next to her Father with a big grin on her face. "Definitely raised a flag and gained 2 levels at once!" she said again with more energy, striking a pose.

Sojiro was slightly taken back, but happy nonetheless. "Ahhh, you gotta tell me who he is!" he had now replied with a big smile on his face with almost as much energy as his daughter. "So who is it? Is it that Minoru guy?"

"Um...thats the thing Dad..." Konata began shaking slightly at what she was revealing, still slighty afraid. "Its...not a boy"

Sojiro's happiness had seemed to fade. He had a stern look on his face. Konata looked up and her heart pounded. She never felt this way around her Father, not once. The look on his face gave Konata chills beyond her wildest imagination.

"What...did you say?" Her father had said in a stern and almost unhappy voice.

"So what I am apparently hearing...is that you like girls?" Sojiro had finally said.

"Well...not girls really, just Kagami..." Konata said, shakily and almost too afraid to say herself. "We...really like each other"

"And how long has this little charade gone on for now?" Sojiro replied, still with that unturned stern face he had.

"Well...I confessed to her at the hospital and after that everything went black but I woke up after a while and...she confessed back" Konata said shakily.

Sojiro pulled his hand to his forehead while his elbow leaned against the table.

"Konata, I...I just...this is wrong, you should know that" Konata did not notice but her Father almost seemed on the verge of breaking point.

"Dad...I love Kagami with all my heart, how can you not understand!" Konata said in a dominant voice to better get her Father's attention. "What happened to 'love knows no bounds', its no different than what you were with Mom!"

And thats when it happened.

Konata went flying.

LINE BREAK

Author's notes

Alright guys, I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't as long as it could have been. School has started back up and I really have not had as much time for writing as I thought I would have. I was aiming to have this chapter play out longer until the flashback ended but school took up so much time that I never really had time to write it all in one go so I decided I can save the rest of the flashback for another chapter.

I decided that I will publish what I have written so far as the first chapter in my new fic so I don't have to feel guilty for not posting it sooner.

I managed to finish what I could today since I didn't have much homework and it looks like my schedule will be clearing up in a bit so I will have more time to work on chapter two possible later in the week and possible have it published by next week at the latest.

Constructive Criticism is appreciated. Flame Reviews will be deleted.

Alright guy's, till next time :)


	2. Flashback Done Begin Anew

Ok guys, here's chapter 2!

Lets get this show on the road!

**LINE BREAK**

Flying? Heh, now **THAT** is an overstatement.

Konata landed heard against the wooden floor, slightly dazed as to what happened to her. Her vision a blur, she had a hard time trying to put 2 and 2 together as to what just happened. SHe lust lay there, unmoving with her head looking up, directly to the ceiling above.

While in her anguish, her Father was different.

Soujiro looked at his hand, it shook like an earthquake and stung like a wasp nest. What just happened?

"Wh...what have I done?" Soujiro shakily said, streams of tears beginning to fall down his hardened cheeks which were only mere moments ago buffed to the emotion of hate and anguish. Now, they were full of pity, regret and to the point, absolute sadness.

"Konata...oh no!" Sojiro reminded himself, his daughter was in no condition for him to be pitying himself, even for his latest action. She was all he had left, a reminder to him of his loving wife who had sadly passed on.

Sojiro ran with what little distanced covered between the two of them. As he knelt down next to his beloved Daughter, he cried. He cried great, powerful and energetic waterfalls of tears which knew no bounds.

Konata, by this point, had her eyes closed and her breathing steady. Sleep. Sojiro took notice and picked her up like a small child, which physically, Konata was still. He carried her all the way from where they were, up the stairs and into her room all the while he cried with what his body could produce for tears, it felt like his body was using all its reserves for such a simple function.

As he lay Konata down onto her bed and tucked her in for the night, "Konata...I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry!" Sojiro had finally said as he released more tears of painful sadness. He shakily got up and left her room to attend to his own. Every step felt like the weight of the world was on his very shoulders as each of his steps shakily made his way to his bedroom and many times he had to support himself against the wall. Once he finally reached his room, he sat himself onto the decorated bed he ever so joyfully slept in but now in this moment, it felt as hard as concrete to the point where it would have probably hurt, nothing needed to comfort him in his time of anguish.

A few moments passed. He placed his hands hands against his face. He shook. He cried, before he finally broke down and cried as hard as he could to his heart's contempt. His cries of sadness echoed throughout the entire house. This feeling he was experiencing was only ever felt once other in his life.

The day Kanata Izumi died.

That day had hurt him. His heart had shattered into so many pieces that it would have probably have been recognized to be a 1000 piece jigsaw puzzle if physically possible. That day was horrible, and so were the many days that came after till it came to the point where sometimes it felt too hard to go on but he knew he had to be around for her. He knew he had to be there for her when she felt the same. That day, Konata at the time was still an infant and Soujiro could tell she was hurting much more than he was. Konata was never going to experience the love of a loving Mother like Kanata was and Soujiro found it extremely hard to cope with. The first few days Konata could not stop crying...she wanted the warmth that only a Mother could give to their caring child, she wanted her but to her sadness she would never come back to her. Soujiro for the first few years tried taking Anti-depressants to help ease the pain but it proved futile...A broken heart can never be fixed and especially not for the type of bond he shared with his one and only true love of his life.

That's when he decided. Soujiro Izumi was going to give his Daughter the best life he could provide to her. He got better at writing as he wrote more books and soon he had gained a small fortune for his best sellers he wrote. The years went by and Soujiro could only smile at his Daughters face when she went ahead and bought something knew that made her smile, whether it be a new manga, video game, DVD, anime or anything else that made her happy and Soujiro was happy for her too even though deep inside he knew this could never be enough but they both leanrned to adapt and the time they spent together only had them grow closer together as a family could possibly be.

But this...outright striking his only Daughter...his own flesh and blood which he had helped to create into this wonderful world, had been hurt by her only remaining caring parent she had in her life. He had and would never have done such a cruel act on his Daughter. **NEVER!**

Why? Why did he do this? What other-worldy power forced this reaction upon his own Daughter? Was this some sick and twisted joke?

Soujiro fell against the bed, not caring to pull up a blanket or pillow for any sort of comfort. In his mind, he deserved it. He did not deserve the luxury of comfort, he deserved the uncomfortable feeling.

He simply lay there, tears still rolling out of his eyes till he lost the energy and collapsed of exhaustion into a dreamless sleep.

LINE BREAK

Konata began to stir, her head still dazed and confused from what happened around her.

She finally came to her senses and sat up with a minor headache, still not aware of what happened to her till she rubbed her eyes and accidently touched her cheek. As it stung from the previous incident, the memories came flooding in great power back to her.

Coming home from the hospital. The worried look on her Father. The admittance of her love for Kagami. The scary factor that Soujiro was giving off. The argument and finally...'that'.

She remembered it all in every little detail she could remember and it hurt her. She knew her Father was better than this but now she was no longer sure herself. This was not how he acted. This was not who he was. This...was not her Father

Konata simply sat there in bed, like a statue. A single tear rolled down her cheek and unluckily it struck her still injured red cheek. She winced at the pain but still did not stir. SHe went through her available options and she picked what she thought was best not just for herself, but for the man she refused to call her Father as well.

She removed the blanket which covered her petite body and drew her legs over to he side. She stood up with some resistance but otherwise remained stable and standing. Konata went to the the nearest closet she could find and found what she needed.

The biggest bag she had but unfortunately, it still wouldn't be big enough for her to achieve what she was going to be doing but she remained vigilant and began the tedious task of packing what she could. She unplugged the computer and pulled it into the bag, already filling it half way.

Next, she inspected all the stuff she owned in her room. It was full of Manga, DVD's and many such other merchandise that she couldn't possibly fit it all in one bag and this saddened her so but she mad up her final decision in her mind. She grabbed what she could and made as much room as possible in the bag for anything else she was possibly going to be taking away with her. She grabbed 2 spare change of clothes not including the uniform she was still wearing and placed those on top.

Konata looked around. She was going to miss all of this. This room of hers was her own personal shrine of what she was proud to be. She was an Otaku at heart and she would be heartbroken leaving all of this behind but her mind was already made up. If it meant sacrificing the things she loved so she could get away, she would accept that. SHe looked into her bad and saw she still had enough room for a few more things but she felt like there was nothing else she could possibly pack until she remembered one important item she blamed herself for not packing. She quickly got around to finding it and placed it on top of everything that was packed. Finally, the back was zipped up and ready to go. The bag itself was quite heavy but luckily enough this was a wheeled bag that people took around the world on flights so it had an extendable handle which decreased the weight significantly.

Konata made sure to check her surroundings before getting out and closing the door to her room which she would possibly never come back to. She shook, almost about to cry but she reminded herself why she was doing this and only sighed out of sadness. Konata made her way down the stairs, careful to not make a single noise till she reached the bottom of the stairs and went to put on her shoes. She opened the door to come to the cold afternoon-night air. Without a second thought she stepped out and closed the door behind her, careful enough to not make a single sound. Out and into the world, Konata took a breath of fresh air, grateful for its clean smell and feeling.

Konata began to make her way onto the sidewalk and began her journey to the destination which she knew was her only solitude. Head held up high, grip tight on her now limited possesions, she took her first step into her new life.

**(FLASHBACK ENDS)**

**LINE BREAK**

In another household, a smiling lavender haired girl still had the thoughts of her day's encounter with her family and for Kagami Hiiragi, she could not be any happier. Only mere hours ago she had admitted her feelings to her family and although they were shocked at first and Kagami expected the worst, she could only find the best that she could get. She was not disowned. She was not thrown out of the house and for her Father, however strict he is, still supported her even if their religion did not.

Hours later, Kagami could only find herself only thinking of Konata. She never really knew it but she always some slight feelings for the small friend of hers. The long blue hair which remined her of the ocean. Those green eyes of Emerald. That happy face which reminded her of good times and just a certain personality that Kagami could not really find fault with, besides the pervetness of Konata but Kagami found herself smiling at that aswell even.

Kagami was almost about to finish her homework when...

(Ring Ring)

Her phone went off and it just had a certain ringtone which Kagami instantly recognized as none other than her Konata calling.

"*sigh* Must be Konata asking me to go with her somewhere again" Kagami said to herself as she picked up the phone.

She clicked.

"Hello Konata" said Kagami in a happy voice she could muster up

"..."

"Konata?" said a confused Kagami

"Huh? Oh, hey Kagami" replied Konata with a slight sad tone to her voice.

"Hey, so what are you calling about? Asking me to go somewhere with you again?" Kagami replied, apparently not hearing the change in tone.

"N-no, I was just wondering if...I could sleep over ...and study with you?" Konata had now said with some slight hesitation

Kagami looked at the clock. 5:30 PM.

"Hang on, I'll go ask my parents" Kagami said as she pulled the small phone down from her head to the table, rushing off to ask her parents.

5 minutes later, Konata could hear the faint sounds of running footsteps. Konata slightly smiled, knowing she still had someone that loved her.

"Hey Konata you there?" asked Kagami

"Yeah, right here. So what did they say?"

"They said sure, so do you need a ride or something?"

"No, I'm on my way now"

"Alright, I'll see you when you get here"

"Ok, see you"

"See you"

And thats it. The conversation stopped. Konata could feel some slight sadness at the conversation's end but she knew she could talk when she reached the Hiiragi household. It was only merely 20 minutes by foot and Konata knew the route off by heart.

_**20 Minutes later**_

*Knock* Knock*

Kagami jolted out of her seat, wanting to be the first to greet her lover inside.

She raced down the stairs, careful not to slip or trip up, her heartbeat racing as fast as it could. Sliding to a halt, she opened the door.

"Hey Kona...Mr Izumi?" Kagami replied witha confused look.

Soujiro held something in his hand. It seemed to be shaped like a...

*Click* ***BANG!***

It all happneed to fast and Kagami could only think of one thing.

She looked down onto her chest, fear growing quickly in her head and showing on her face to what she saw.

Blood

Within seconds though, everything went hazy as Kagami fell to the floor before everything went black.

**END OF CHAPTER**

GASP! What's this? A cliffhanger you see? Well you will have to wait till next chapter to find out and yes, I know I'm evil :3

Reviews are welcome, no flame please.


	3. Realisation

Well guys, here we go. Chapter 3!

And yes, I'm sure you're eager to see how the end of the last chapter will be resolved. I'm not as evil as you may think I am but read on and you will see.

Without further ado, here is chapter 3

**LINE BREAK**

What just happened? Why did this happen? How did this happen?

These, along with many other similar questions raced through the mind of Kagami Hiiragi's mind as she toppled to the floor behind her. In those few moments, she analyzed what just happened.

She was waiting for Konata to arrive so that they could enjoy a sleepover together. It did not take long for Kagami to set up everything for them both since Konata tended to try and make the whole thing go on for as long as possible and Kagami had since learned to adapt to this whenever they organized sleepovers together. All in all and down to the point, Kagami was prepared.

The whole thing only took 20 minutes to prepare, around the same time that Konata took to get to their house.

When Kagami felt she had everything prepared, she went to her desk to start on her homework. She just sat down and put the pencil to the paper when she heard the doorbell chime. Kagami's heart raced with excitement to see her close friend and she made sure to get there as fast as possible to be the one to greet her first and not somebody like her smart ass older sister, Matsuri.

Careful not to trip on her way down the stairs, she made her way to the door. Sighing for a second she pondered over what she would say in that short amount of time.

"_Hey Kona, come on in" No, too formal_

"_Hey Konata, what are you doing here?" Nah, I'm not the one to joke with her like that_

"_Hey, come on in" Negative_

"Bah, I'll just say what comes to mind" Kagami said to herself before placing her hand on towards the doorknob and opening the door.

"Hey Kon…" Kagami stopped once she realized it wasn't Konata at the door, but none other than Konata's father? What was he doing here? Did he drop her off?

"Mr Izumi? What are you doing here?" I asked questionably but to my surprise, I saw why.

I looked over to what he had in his hand. _"A gun!"_ Panic ran through me. I was essentially frozen in place, not knowing exactly what to do in that moment until..

_*Click* __***BAM***_

Pain. That's all I could feel. I just thought it to be a mild heart attack in that moment. Oh how wrong I was. To be sure I was right I fearfully looked over onto my chest. Slowely etching my head down I spotted what confirmed my first fears

_Blood_

Kagami felt weak, her eyes grew tired and she began to fall.

Finally analyzing what happened to herself, she felt a tear drop from her face. She just fell in love, she cared for Konata. She loved her! But now, this….happens. Now, it was the end. The tear falls to the ground faster than her, an unseeable reminder of a girl named Kagami Hiiragi, of a girl who on that day found love, and was taken away from it.

The world works in mysterious ways, and this incident, was only one of them.

Kagami finally lost the will to live as she let then darkness creeping over her eyes take hold. She almost was sure to be completely gone until….

*Bam*

"Ow!" Kagami said as she pulled her head away from her desk, rubbing her forhead which had somehow come into contact with her desk. She must have dozed off with the tedious homework she was working and while this rarely happened, it can happen. But after a moment's moderation, it all came rushing back to her.

The preparations, the door, the gun.

Kagami was confused. What the **HECK **just happened? She remembered it all and was equally as confused as she was before. Didn't she just get shot by Mr Izumi, the Father of Konata Izumi?

Then, she thought about it. After a moment's thinking, the embarrassing "Wum, Wum, Wuuuuuuum" sounds of a trumpet going off in her mind signaled what really just happened.

It was all a dream.

Now, Kagami felt stupid. Of course it had to be a dream! Sure, Konata's father was weird sometimes, but murder? Not in the Izumi family, for sure. Kagami just sighed, she had fallen victim to the effects of an after effect of a realistic dream and though she might not emit it, she was a little shaken and sweaty over the whole ordeal.

*Ding Dong*

Kagami tensed up. No, this is silly, this can't really be happening. He can't be here. Then she remembered "_Of course, Konata and me were having a sleepover!"_ Kagami thought to herself. So she got up from her desk and away from the chair while still pondering over the dream she just had. "_it was so real though, it felt like it really happened"_. Kagami decided to push the thought back into the depths of her mind and forget the whole thing. For all she knew, Konata would probably tease her about it and Kagami had to admit to herself once again even though it got annoying sometimes, she slightly enjoyed being teased by Konata, sometimes it felt like she was flirting with her which at the moment's thought, caused Kagami to blush.

Kagami didn't realize it but she had already made her way to the door. For safe measures she checked the eyehole just to be safe. All she saw was the one person she was waiting for.

Konata

Smiling happily, she unlocked the door and opened it.

**LINE BREAK**

Hey guys. Sorry for the short chapter but a few things have been happening and it's kind of hindered me writing this chapter.

Main reason.

I really didn't feel like writing a whole lot, mostly due to school so I guess I can say I was on a writers freeze. Writers freeze is a form of writers block where you know what you want to write and you have it all planned out but you just don't have the motivation to write it. Yeah, it sucks but at least I got what I could.

I promise next chapter will have more content. I wrote what I could here and hope that pleases you all for the time being.

Review away! Constructive criticism is welcome and flame's will be removed.


	4. Sorry

Hey,

Sorry guys, but I just don't have the knack that I used to when it comes to writing.

This fic is up for adoption if anyone wants it but be sure to credit me when you do adopt it.

I'm really sorry 


	5. This fic has been adopted

Hi guys!

I just want to let everybody know that this fic as been officially adopted by killa12779. Please subscribe to him if you wish to receive further updates on this story.

~Gonstika


End file.
